Re:End
by its3am
Summary: Subaru thought it was all over after the battle against the witch cult and his confession to Emilia... He was wrong... The witch who brought him into this world still had plans for him. Will he be able to fight the greatest evil Lugnica has ever known or do happily ever afters not exist? Choices will be made, this time without second chances. His story is about to END.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The witch of envy**

When he came to, he was shrouded in darkness in a world of cold and shadow

cold sweat began to form on his back.

he could see dark forms moving in the darkness...

no not forms... hands...

they moved through the darkness like fish through water gliding in a way that sent shivers down his spine

they were just like the Archbishop of sloth's unseen hands, but that couldn't be right, after all he was dead

he took a step backwards

suddenly all the hand of darkness turned towards him reacting to his sudden movement

off to the side the shadows parted to allow a woman shrouded in darkness to pass

?: you have done well in this world"

Subaru: u-u-m-m who are you?

?: why, I am the one who brought you to this world

Subaru: The witch? S-satilla?

?: Yes that is what the mortals call me

Subaru: Why did you bring me here? Where am I?

The Witch: I brought you here because I know you are the only one capable of waking me from my slumber

Subaru: I'm sorry lady but I know your evil now and there is no way I'll assist the revival of a woman's whose followers slaughter the innocent

The Witch: Oh? But you are you not already in love with my vessel?

Subaru: What do you mean?

The Witch: Emilia was simply a form created to house my spirit

Subaru: No way... Emilia would never accept the likes of you!

The Which: Oh but she has, her very mind is bound by me, all I needed to come back to the physical realm again was a catalytic event.

Which you provided in the form of the death of the white whale

Subaru: no.. no.. NO

The Witch: You have been most useful Subaru, once I come to your world we can finally love each other like you imagined...

Subaru: NO!... I love Emilia!

The Which: Oh but I am Emilia

The Which: For now we must say goodbye as someone is calling you, I shall return for you soon... be ready

Subaru: W-wai_

Subaru awoke, flailing to Rem shaking him gently

It had been a few weeks since the witch cult attack and most of the damage had been restored however Subaru had begun to be plagued by nightmares almost

every night it had gotten to a point where rem would sleep next to him to comfort him when he woke up affirming again and again that Rem, Ram, Emilia.

and the villagers were all fine

Rem: Subaru~kun smells of the witch, did something happen.

Subaru: What where? oh

Subaru Calms down at the sight of Rem cute blue haired maid

Subaru: Oh its you Rem, sorry I was having a nightmare

Rem: another one?

Subaru: Yeah, but this one seemed different, instead of nightmarish scenes from the witch cult I dreamed of a world of shadow.

Rem: Subaru~kun? Rem does not understand.

"It's ok Rem I'm back now," Subaru said as he patted Rem on the head

Rem leaned into the land on her head smiling brightly "ok" she chimed cheerfully

Rem: Let's get breakfast ready now!

The dark feeling lingered throughout the preparation and duration of breakfast Subaru's brooding affected the others and breakfast passed silently...

While they were washing the dishes Rem asked Subaru what was wrong

Rem: Subaru~kun the smell of the witch isn't leaving.

Rem: Actually I think it might be getting stronger.

Subaru: O-oh is it sorry, I don't know why?

Rem hugged Subaru "Will this make Subaru feel better?"

just them Ram busted in through the door

Ram: GET OFF OF MY SISTER BARSLOU.

Subaru hastily stepped back away from Rem but was off balance to he ended up tripping and bringing Rem down with him.

Subaru opened his eyes and stares into Rems pair of blue eyes

Blushing madly* Subaru looked away

Ram: Barslou how dare you force your vulgar behavior upon my sister!

Ram: You're going to pay

end of the day

Subaru: Ugh your sister worked me to death today *pant* *pant*

Rem: Nee-sama was pretty hard on you.

Subaru: Yeah I ended up having to clean the entire house by myself.

a light knocking came from Subaru's bedroom door

Emilia: Subaru? I'm done with my political studies want to go out to the village?

Subaru: sure be out in a second, Rem tell Ram that I'm done.

Rem: sure subaru~kun

Emilia: I'll be waiting outside

Subaru exited the mansion and took a deep breath of air- ahhh

Emilia: I'm sorry I missed the 3 meals today, the food you brought up was delicious.

Subaru: Well all I really did was peel the vegetables... Rem made the food again.

Emilia: Um- Subaru

Subaru: Yes Emilia?

Emilia: Did you really mean it when you said you loved me?

Subaru: Yes of course! you're my one and only Emilia-tan.

Emilia: "I'm so glad" she whispered as a tear slid down her cheek*

Emilia: Never in my life has anyone treated me specially in a good way, I've been shunned, called a witch and attacked so many time.

Emilia clings to Subaru's chest and through her tears she said thanked him for everything

Subaru smiled however unbeknownst to him the happiness would be short lived

as the sun set the green crystal around her neck suddenly cracked.

As the sun set the winds picked up and dark clouds began to roll in

Subaru: Emilia, let's get inside...

Subaru: Emilia?... Emila? Emilia!?

Subaru: Whats wrong

Emilia leaned limply against his chest not responding to his words

Darkness began to shroud around her

Subaru: whats wrong? Emilia? Emila whats wrong?

Rem smelling a strong scent of the witch came out to investigate

she sees Emilia laying down on the grass shrouded in darkness with a desperate Subaru shaking her shoulders trying to wake her.

Suddenly Emilia begins convulsing, her eyes flutter open now red instead of purple

"sorry" she mumbles quietly before once again losing control

Rem sensed something wrong watching the scene from the porch, the smell of the witch was so thick it was practically solid and it all originated from Emilia

Rem: Subaru! What happened!

Subaru: I don't know... she just suddenly... *his voice cracks*

Suddenly Emilia got up throwing Subaru off.

Subaru: Emilia? are you ok?

Emilia summons a hail of ice blades sending one of them at Rem.

Rem unleashed her horn and mace jumping away as the ice blade embedded itself in the door.

Rem dashed to Subaru picking him up and running back to the mansion.

Subaru: Emiilliiaaaa!

As Rem turned a corner he lost sight of Emilia, the girl she had given everything for, was gone

Tears streamed down his face as Rem carried him back to the mansion to meet with Ram.

Ram and Subaru burst through the door of rams bedroom

Ram: What in the world?

Rem: Emilia's gone crazy, she suddenly started attacking us.

Ram: Barslou what did you do!

Subaru: I-i don't know! she just suddenly started convulsing and then she attacked both Rem and I.

Rem: Nee- sama whats happening?

Ram: I don't know and since Roswell-sama isn't back yet let's go and find Beatrice

Rem: But how will we find her?

Subaru: Oh don't worry about that I can find her, he says as he opens a random door which leads to the forbidden library.

Beatrice: How do you do that - I suppose.

Subaru: Emilia has gone crazy! She attacked both Rem and I randomly.

Rem: And she smells strongly of the witch.

Beatrice: Do any of you know anything- I suppose.

Subaru: I had a peculiar dream last night...

After Subaru told them about the dream...

Beatrice: That wasn't a dream, it was a vision - I suppose.

Subaru: Does that mean em-Emilia has become t-the witch?

Beatrice: Yes - I suppose.

Ram: Then does that mean it's all barslou fault?

Subaru: It... is isn't it... he says as tears stream down his face.

Rem: No it isn't, subaru~kun you saved all of us.

Ram: well as much as I hate to admit it the people you brought did help against the witch cultists

Beatrice: Hmm, they are right - I suppose

Subaru: Hugs Beatrice "Thank you, I'm so glad you believe in me"

Beatrice uses magic to throw Subaru across the room "Who said you could touch me - I suppose"

Subaru: Ouch Beatrice don't be so cold you know you love me

Beatrice: pipe down or ill chuck you out the window next time

Subaru: Yeah, yeah as he sat down next to rem

Beatrice: I shall take a look at what is going on Beatrice said as she summoned a magic orb

after a few moments of silence

Subaru: Whats going on? is Emilia ok?

Beatrice: How annoying, well she is in the courtyard - I suppose

Beatrice: As for if she is fine, I detect the presence of a witch from her form and an aura of darkness radiates from her form

Ram: I have used my clairvoyance to take a look at the surrounding woods... its seems that the barrier against the witch fiends has been broken and now

the witch fiends are gathering in the courtyard

suddenly a large crashing sound came from the area where the front door was situated

Beatrice: They have broken into the mansion I suppose

rem summoned her mace

ram readied her magic

Subaru grabbed a sword off of a display case and they all waited

suddenly Beatrice dropped the book in her hands

Beatrice: Impossible, they have detected my magic?

shortly after a huge shard of ice tore through the libraries door

"Ahh I have found you at last" the voice came from Emilia but the tone was foreign and as cold as ice

Emilia: It feels good to have a physical form again

Subaru: w-who are you and what have you done with Emilia?!

Emilia: Oh but it is me Subaru how could you be so cold to the one you love? just let me slay that meddling Oni and we can live happily together from now on

Subaru: h-happily together? Subaru said in a dazed tone

Ram: barslou snap out of it, it's obviously not Emilia we are talking to

Subaru shook his head vigorously and slapped himself in the face, ram was right

Subaru: I don't know who you are if you are the witch or someone else but return Emilia to us this instant

Emilia: Oh how I am hurt, I guess I have to kill the rest of you and reason with you later

suddenly the air was full of shards of ice

after a seconds pause, they flew towards the other people in the room

Rem summoned an ice wall of her own blocking the ice shards from hitting both herself and Subaru

Ram summoned a field of wind destroying all the ice that flew at her

Beatrice simply held up her hand completely blocking any ice which flew at her

However, both rem and ram knew they wouldn't last for long and the ice shards showed no signs of stopping nor Emilia any sign of fatigue

Ram: This is no use if its barslou she is after perhaps we should just give him up

Rem: Nee-sama!, Even if you're joking that's too cruel she said as she summoned another wall of ice just as the first was destroyed

Ram: Ugh I don't know what you see in that idiot but for now we should retreat

Beatrice: Go I shall hold her off - I suppose

Ram summoned several blades of wind and broke through a wall and rem picked up Subaru by the waist

together they escaped

Subaru looked back at the lone spirit holding off the thousand of ice shards shooting down at her and the silver-haired half-elf whom he loved go mad

Subaru: Emmmmiiiilllllliiiiiaaaaaa he screamed before they rounded a corner cutting off his sight of the fierce battle

After navigating the halls Ram lead the group to Roswell's office

Ram: There is a safe room under this house constructed for emergencies and master Roswell has granted me access in case of emergencies. It is protected by ice magic and will slay an intruder who has not been granted access

Subaru flashed back to the life in which he had attempted to enter the safe room only to find himself frozen

Subaru: Ok, but does Emilia not have access to it?

Ram: No, I myself only received permission after the witch cult attack in case of a similar emergency she said as she moved a shelf to reveal a metal door leading to a staircase

Rem: Subaru~kun, it's ok just follow nee-sama she's always right

Subaru: Will Beatrice be ok? he asked as they descended the hidden staircase

Ram: She may not look it however she is a powerful spirit, her magic in the Kingdom is second only to Rosewall-sama we do not need to fear for her safety

Subaru: But if that's really satilla does she really stand a chance?

Ram: There remains no one in this age who has magic to rival satilla, if that is truly satilla then god help us

Ram: Enough questions, barslou follow me she gestured as she opened the icy door at the bottom of the stairs

the trio entered the door and was met by a massive library made of the same material as the icy stone of the door

"What is this place?" Subaru said in awe

Ram: It is the original location of the forbidden library, the place where it remained before Beatrice took control of it

Ram: In fact, it is still here, the library that Beatrice maintains in the mansion is simply a fragment of this

Rem: Nee-sama, You knew about this?

Ram: Yes Roswell informed me of this place before his latest business trip

Subaru: Ram, could you check if Beatrice is ok?

Ram: Fine, you keep watching barslou Ram said as she closed her eyes

The image Ram saw was far more horrifying than anything she had expected Beatrice lay on the ground bloodied and unmoving while witchfiends roamed the mansion looking for them

meanwhile, the half-elf who had once been Emilia was sitting on a throne of ice constructed by her own magic

Ram once again opened her eyes

Ram: Beatrice has fallen

Rem: Nee-sama are you sure? Beatrice is so powerful

Subaru: n-no way didn't you say she was the second most powerful in the kingdom, has Emilia really turned into the witch?

Ram: I am afraid so, Rem contact Roswell-sama immediately

Rem: ok

Roswell was sitting in another lord's keep discussing the mining rights of the magical stone that Subaru had in his haste given away

altho the decision was preferable to the destruction of his land and property it was certainly fairly costly

suddenly Rem's voice appeared in his mind calling him

Roswell: I am deeply sorry gentlemen however an urgent matter has come up in my manor may we please continue these talks another time at our convenience

after leaving the room Roswell contacted Rem

Roswell: What is of the matter Rem?

Rem: Emilia has been possessed by the witch

Roswell: Surely you jest?

Rem: No Roswell-sama we are currently taking shelter in the saferoom, Beatrice has been defeated

Roswell: I will be heading back right away stay safe until then

Roswell took off from the main tower of the keep, he just hoped it wouldn't be too late

The door to the safe room groaned... it seemed that the witch fiends had no regard for their own lives, no matter how many of them perished they continued rushing at the icy door

The hall was littered with frozen bodies however the smallest of cracks had begun forming on the once smooth surface of the door... the cracks grew with each

collision against another witch fiend weakening the doors defensive magic

Rem: Subaru~kun, rem is scared

Subaru wrapped his arm around Rem's shoulders even though she was an oni on the surface she was just a girl, an adorable one at that

Ram looked at Subaru in disdain but bit back her scathing remark seeing that rem was so comfortable

the door suddenly fell inward... they were out of time

ram instantly got to her feet slashing a bald of wind slicing through all the witch fiends that got through the door

rem got up right afterward and summoned a wall of ice to block the wave of witch fiends trying to break into the room

This only gave them a few seconds of reprieve, the ice wall shattered and rem summoned a new one

Rem's horn appeared on her head and she began drawing in mana from the air ice crystals formed in the air hovering ready to impale any enemies

then the second ice wall broke letting a wave of witch fiends flood into the room

rem waved her hand decimating the first wave of witchfiends and the second, but even in her uniform rem could feel the strain from using so much mana at such a fast rate

she knew she couldn't last much longer as she pulled out her mace

Subaru felt helpless as he held the sword from the display case upstairs, there was nothing he could do but wait

suddenly rems hail of ice attacks stopped and rem crumpled to her knees, she panted unable to take the strain of such a high mana output

ram took her place sending blades of air through the witchfiends but she knew she wouldn't last long, each blade of wind drained her further. soon her mana would be depleted

Subaru took a test swing with his sword... he knew that he wouldn't be able to do much but he wanted to go down fighting

that's when the witch fiends closest to the door burst into flame

Roswell flew through the for his magic floating around his fingertips

Roswell: rem, Ram, Subaru are you all OK?

Ram: Yes we are all OK Roswell-sama

Roswell: I'm OK, unfortunately, we must abandon the mansion again, the second time in less than a month

suddenly a dark mist spread through the room and Emilia stepped into the room

Emilia: You aren't going anywhere

Roswell: I am not convinced I am speaking to the Royal Candidate Emilia, may I ask just who are you?

Emilia: I believe that you would know me as Satilla the witch of envy

Roswell visibly paled and instantly send a barrage of magic at the half-elf

Emilia deflected it without even batting an eye, "is that the best you can do?"

Cold sweat slid down Roswell's back, even he was no match for Satilla a single mistake and there would be no second chance… His only chance was to hit fast and hit hard… if he can't take her out or at least disable her in a single spell… he would be dead

Roswell summoned all of his magic into his trademark spell, six spheres of energy formed and floated around his finger tips, each a different color representing their own element. He drew out all his mana from his gate leaving just enough for a shielding spell as a reserve and cast it all in one motion. Magic circles formed around each sphere combining to form a single magic circle that promised destruction, a beam of pure destructive energy hurled itself at the seemingly defenseless half-elf, only to be completely deflected...

A huge explosion formed bringing up a huge cloud of dust, had the location been anywhere else the entire area would have been annihilated, however being the forbidden library the building looked no more damaged than before the spell was cast. Once the smoke cleared satilla was still standing much to Roswell's dismay. The only change that occurred was that there was now a slight tear in the side of her robes.

She sucked her teeth… how dare you even scratch me… impudent wizard i will now end your life. Satilla swiftly summoned a spear of ice sending it rushing at Roswell…

Roswell quickly summoned a shield however the ice went straight through it as if the high grade magic barrier was nothing but paper.

He only had enough time to think the legends are true… cursed magic before the spear went through his head ending his life.

Ram collapsed, her master, the most powerful magician in all of the continent had been struck down in a single blow. Subaru drew the sword holding it up to defend the Oni twins. Both rem and Ram were in shock seeing their master defeated in a single blow and unable to defend themselves…

Emilia: Subaru, why are you pointing a sword at me? She said in her usual innocent voice

Emilia: You said you loved me, you pledged that you would be my knight… i still remember that day in the courtroom

Subaru's arm shook as he flashed back to his announcement as Emilia's knight, the flush of embarrassment that had creeped into Emilia's cheeks. That's when he knew that Emilia truly was gone… the girl he had loved, whom he had been willing to die for was now the witch of envy… a evil entity who everyone loathed… she was no longer the girl he loved, that girl… was gone.. Forever.. These thought raced through his mind as he faced the half elf whose eyes were no longer the soft violet that he had loved so much, they were now a harsh angry red, a possessive red, his heart shattered… he knew then that the girl he loved, looked up too and admired was no more and that the physical body that remained from her, was now his sworn enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: A demon's love**

Subaru dropped the sword he had been holding in front of him

Its blade clattered to the ground and he made no attempt to pick it back up

There was no point anymore, the girl who had helped him back when he was confused and alone, the girl who had defended him against the thugs. The girl who had given him the will to live in this strange new world… she was gone… forever.

He had pledged to protect her but in the end he sickened himself, he was all talk, he could do nothing just like all the countless loops that had come before this one

World be damned, there was no point for him anymore

suddenly he realized that he still had one more trump card... on he had not used since the witch cult attack, return by death

he picked up his sword and turned its tip towards his heart

Satilla: "Oh by the way Subaru, dear Don't even try it, i made that spell so of course it wont be effective against me"

Subaru dropped his sword

his eyes grew empty, he knew that the one thing he could really do in this world, had been taken from him

he looked back at the cowering Rem and Ram whom had begun to get up but still looked pale

He locked eyes with Rem, her innocent blue eyes looked back at him and gave him courage

put "Subaru once again kneeled down to pick up his sword"

That's right, even without Emilia there was still Rem and Ram, he had to defend them

he held his palm up towards Emilia and cast the only spell he was capable of

The room was suddenly engulfed in a shadowy cloud making visibility all but none

Subaru sprinted towards the Oni twins and leading the way they ran up the stairs

they didn't stop running until the reached the village panting

The villagers had set up barricades around the village to keep out the witchfiends and they were working for the moment but who knew how long it was before satilla herself came?

The village leader saw Subaru and came over to him, asking: what happened? A wave of witchfiends suddenly came swarming out of the forest a while ago but they headed right for the mansion

put "Subaru: they attacked the mansion, master Roswell and his librarian are both dead, and satilla has possessed the royal candidate"

the villagers were shocked, none of them could believe their ears, everything Subaru had just said was impossible

Subaru: Please believe me, i have Ram here to affirm my words

Ram: I regret to inform you all that he is correct and i advise that the village be evacuated immediately

Rem was still in shock clinging to Subaru's shirt, the man who had saved them all those years ago was dead...

Rem had always envied Emilia, No matter how much rem loved Subaru~kun he was always after Emilia

That jealousy combined with the murder of her master solidified into hatred

reflexively she summoned her horn and her mace.

Rem: I will kill satilla rem snarled

Subaru: Rem wait

but rem had already left, running back to the mansion at full speed

Ram and Subaru ran after her however by the time they reached the mansion grounds the entire area was ruined. The tiles of the walkways were shattered, the perfectly trimmed hedges wrecked and the gazebo demolished

Rem dashed through the yard dodging Satilla's unrelenting attacks, blades of ice embedded hem selves in the floor mere inches away from her. Rem hurled her mace at Satilla only for her to block the attack with a magic barrier and deflect the mace back at Rem. Rem caught the mace jumping away only for satilla to send a dozen ice shards at her, Rem summoned shards of ice to block each incoming attack however she could feel her strength fading. She drew in mana from the air around her and just barely jumped out of the way of another barrage of ice shards. Getting annoyed Satilla waved her hand and Rem was instantly encased in a massive crystal of ice

Rem! Subaru shouted as he rushed over, brandishing his sword he swung it at the crystal. The blade surprisingly glowed before impact instantly shattered the ice crystal

Emilia flinched temporarily losing composure

Emilia: Subaru.. Rem?... What?... where… am… i…

Emilia shook her head and summoned a sword made of ice

Emilia: Fine let's make a deal, we will duel and if you win, i will relinquish Emilia's body however if i win, you become my knight and you will obey my orders.

Rem was still on the floor shivering from being encased in ice

Rem: Subaru~kun…. Don't… please

Ram: Barslou, you can't win against her, there is no way

Subaru: Fine by me

Emilia rushed forward suddenly appearing in front of Subaru slashing her blade at his shoulder

Subaru barely managed to dodge the blow by tripping and falling to the floor

Agile as usual as usual barslou Ram called out however her voice was a little strained

Rem: Subaru watch out

Emilia stabbed her sword down and Subaru rolled out of the way, the blade missing him by inches

Subaru got up and brandished his sword halfheartedly swinging it at Emilia

Emilia rose her sword to block however when the two swords came into contact Subaru's blade glowed and a moment later Emilia's ice blade shattered

Emilia staggered and Subaru reflexively caught her

Subaru: are you OK?

Emilia's eyes flickered appearing a sickly violet for a second

Emilia: Subaru… i'm… sorry…

Her eyes once again reverted to the angry red of Satilla

Satilla summoned an icy dagger and plunged it into Subaru's chest

Subaru coughed up blood

Rem: Subaru! Rem screamed

Ram winced at the painful sight

Emilia removed the blade leaving a gaping wound in Subaru's chest

Subaru coughed up even more blood and he watched as his life blood drained out as he lost consciousness

When Subaru awoke he looked up at an unfamiliar ceiling, where was he...

when he tried to get up he was only able to sit up before coughing up blood

Rem: Subaru!, don't try to get up, Rem's worried face entered Subaru's vision

Rem took out a Handkerchief dabbing away the blood on Subaru's lips

Rem: I'm so glad Subaru~kun is OK she smiled brightly at Subaru

Rem: When i get my hand on the backstabbing witch, rems eyes turned as cold as ice

Subaru: It's OK... That wasn't Emilia Subaru mumbles quietly

Rem: I will go tell Nee-sama that you're alright, rest for a little

Rem exited the room leaving Subaru alone to rest

Subaru's body was tired but his mind would not let him go to sleep, he tossed and turned thinking about the fight against Emilia

he flashed back to the moments when she had seemed confused, the time her eyes are had returned to their usual violet

he turned again hoping to get some rest however as he shifted his body his eyes landed on the sword he had picked up from the mansion

now that he observed it the blade looked peculiar, its blade was ocean blue, clear and shone in the early morning light, a soft blue glow surrounded the

blade giving the sword an eerie and unearthly beauty. Strange characters that Subaru did not recognize adorned the blade, flashing back to the battle Subaru

recalled the glow the blade had emitted before shattering Emilia's enchanted ice.

he felt a strange urge that compelled him to pick up the blade as his hands touched the hilt of the blade a vision entered his mind...

he saw a group of men at a temple working on what seemed like research

the next image he saw was two crystals one blue and one red sitting on an altar each glowing with power

The red ruby seemed to radiate malice while the blue sapphire seemed to radiate purity.

He was a silver-haired half-elf, one the splitting image of Emilia however with red eyes step onto the altar smiling, putting both of her hands

on the red crystal

in the next image she was convulsing her eyes glowing blood red magical energy swirling around her like a storm obliterating everything around the temple

other than the sapphire

the visions seem to convey the story into his mind, the twin gemstones which were found deep within the earth, the red ruby witch held dark power

and the blue sapphire which radiated pure energy

One of the most powerful magicians of the time, the sorceress Satilla was chosen to wield the red ruby

however the ruby's power was too corrupt, it twisted her mind and made her into witch of envy

With no other choice the sword saint of the time had to seal her away with the power of the sapphire

The legendary gem was forged into a gem and the sword saint use it to seal Satilla

However satilla with her final breath vowed that she would return and in her last free moments created a witchfiend to rival all witchfiends, the white whale, the monster was a living reminder of her power and her last act of spite against the world she mustered the vast majority of her power and embedded it into the whale before being sealed away trapped in a crystal for all eternity…

However nothing lasted forever, the flow of time could overcome anything, even the strongest enchantments. Years passed, the seals began to wane, centuries passed, the seals began to chip away and finally after several thousand years the fall of the white whale created a disturbance strong enough to shatter the remnants of the seals.

The death of the white whale released the magical power which Satilla had embedded into the witchfiend and now she was back

Subaru let go of the blade with the gasp, the sword clattered to the floor and took with it the vision once again bringing Subaru back to reality

The reality of what had happened in the past few days finally sank in bringing Subaru to his knees, he couldn't save them, ever since he had arrived at this new world starting from zero he had always been able to restart from scratch but this time... even death wasn't an option... he was powerless, take away the mysterious power that had been bestowed upon him and he was absolutely powerless.

As the tears began to flow down he flashed back to the dying moments of both Beatrice and Roswell and he thought of the girl he had once loved, now driven mad by possession

Rem walked through the hall and cracked open Subaru's door to check on his and what she was was heart breaking, her hero, Subaru~kun was crying on the floor his spirits broken. she opened the door and sat down next to her and gently placed his head on her lap.

"It might not be as nice as when you do it with Emilia, but i'm here for you" Rem said timidly with a blush on her face

Subaru gazed up Rems eyes and found himself lost in her beautiful blue eyes, it was as if he was seeing Rem in a whole new light loosing himself in her liquid eyes.

"Don't stare so much Subaru~kun, its embarrassing" Rem said bashfully

"I'm sorry but its just... i never realized how beautiful you were" Subaru said in a dazed voice

"Su-su-subaru~k-kun?" Rem stuttered utterly shocked at the unexpected complement her face turning red

Subaru no longer able to resist got up gently pushing Rem against the side of the bed and said "I'm sorry for making you wait Rem, i finally realized that the one i truly love isn't Emilia, I admire her however i mistake it for love, Rem..., the one i truly love is you" he pushed his lips against hers and Rem went Ridged

Rem slowly relaxed again and the two parted from the kiss

"Subaru~kun..."

"Rem..."

Subaru went silent at a loss of words at Rems Beauty and Rem was too shocked at the confession from her beloved hero to say anything

The two might have continued staring into each others eyes for ever if Ram hadn't burst into the room threatening Subaru with death if he ever touched rem again, as Ram chased Subaru around the room Rem once again smiled wondering how long their happiness would last.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A lover's vow**

In Roswell's office, back in the mansion a silver haired half elf sat on the desk in thought, while the appearance was that of Emilia the actions and speech obviously belonged to someone else. Her crimson eyes burned with only vengeful hatred for the people who had trapped her soul centuries ago, she was Satilla.

Satilla marvelled at the magnitude of the coincidence that had befallen her, her one weakness induced by that ceremony centuries ago, the crystal sword, would happen to fall into the hands of the boy he had set her eyes on. The sword had the ability to negate any magic spell she cast causing damage to instead be inflicted upon her self. On top of that her reincarnation was not perfect, the original owner of the body occasionally able to break through and her powers were limited due to that very same reason.

The boy, Subaru had almost been in her grasp but the oni twins had somehow managed escape with him. Frustrated at the memory Satilla smashed a nearby vase with her magic. She could take him by force but his heart would never truly belong to her that way. Its all the fault of those meddling oni's If I get rid of them Subaru will become mine alone. Satilla summoned a magical tracking orb, now to find her beloved.

Meanwhile in the village Subaru was helping the village leader who had taken them in with the cooking, after a battering from Ram for "assaulting her precious sister" Ram had subject him to all the cooking preparations.

Subaru sighed "I guess some things never change"

Rem took the chance to sneak up on Subaru and hug him from behind

"Subaru~kun" Rem called out cheerfully

Subaru smiled to himself, ever since his confession to Rem that Morning Rem had been extra cheerful although Ram had been even more sullen and irritable than usual.

Distractedly Subaru patted Rem's head

"Subaru?" Rem asked with a blush creeping into her cheeks

"Do you really love me?" Rem finished averting her gaze to the ground

Subaru replied "Yes, Rem, I finally realised that this whole time you were the one who was by my side who I could depend on, when I spend time with you it feels warm and comfortable, I really am sorry for rejecting you back then, my emotions were confused and I mistook the respect I had for Emilia as love, Rem_"

"SHUT YOUR YAPPING AND GET BACK TO WORK BARSLOU!" Ram yelled as she charged into the kitchen with an angry look on her face

"here, peel 20 more potatoes" Ram ordered

"um don't you think we have plenty I mean… who could possibly eat that many potatoes?"

"Onee-sama! Subaru was just answering my question" Rem exclaimed

"I just don't know what you see in that ape, Rem but for now let's leave him to his work"

"You had better take good care of my sister Barslou" Ram whispered silently as she left the kitchen dragging a reluctant Rem along with her

Subaru sighed again as he looked at the mountain of potatoes Ram had left him to peel, it looked like they were doing to have nothing but potatoes to eat for the next week, but unfortunately that would probably be the least of their problems.

Meanwhile back at the mansion Satilla was mounting a dragon from the mansion stables. She had located Subaru in the nearby village and she couldn't wait to reclaim him. After all Subaru was hers and hers alone, no one else could have him. She had contacted the remaining archbishops, the sin archbishop of sloth was no more and the role of the sin archbishop of Pride had yet to be filled however the rest of her cult would be more than enough for her current purposes, she was finally back after all these years, and she intended to keep it that way.

Subaru and the twins were having dinner with the village leader's family when that attack began, a dozen witch cultists who remained from sloth's group attacked the village leaders house. Four of them broke in through the front door while the rest of them surrounded the house from various directions. The village leader walked to the door to check what was happening he was knifed in the abdomen. Hearing the commotion Subaru and Rem drew their weapons and Ram prepared a magical attack. The first witch cultist who entered the room was impaled by Subaru's blade and Rem realising her mace's lack of effectives in such a confined space switched to magic and using her ice shards brought down the other three witch cultists. Subaru lowered his sword seeing no more people however a moment later another cultist broke in through the window knocking Subaru to the ground.

Rem summoned another ice shard but before she could shoot it Ram had already dispatched the opponent with a blade of wind.

The remaining cultists realising that they had no chance retreated into the forest and the commotion they caused attracted the rest of the villagers.

After explaining the situation to the villagers Subaru suggested that the villagers evacuate, given the time of day it was decided that everyone would evacuate tomorrow morning. Subaru could only hope that by then it wouldn't be too late.

Subaru and Rem returned to the guest rooms they had been staying in the village leaders house while Ram went to a nearby house where the owners had also kindly offered a spare room.

After bidding Rem goodnight and returning to their respective rooms Subaru found that he couldn't sleep, his mind raced thinking about all the events from the previous day. He could see their deaths in his mind, replaying repeatedly in a loop.

A light knocking on his door brought him back to reality

"Subaru~kun?" Rem whispered through the door

Subaru calmed down "I'm still awake Rem please come in"

Rem entered the room embracing her pillow against her chest "sorry Subaru~kun I couldn't sleep"

"I couldn't sleep either I just couldn't stop seeing them…" Subaru's voice broke putting his face in his hands

Rem hugged Subaru's back "its not your fault Subaru"

"but I couldn't stop her" Subaru cried

"I was powerless, it was like I killed them" Subaru sobbed

Rem hugged Subaru tighter "Rem is still here, and Rem will always be here for you"

Subaru smiled "Thankyou rem"

The two lay down together and somehow Subaru began to feel that it would all turn out ok and the two fell asleep as they embraced each other.

The attack began some time after midnight when the village watch men were falling asleep a dozen witchfiends rushed into the village followed by the remaining seven witch cultists from the day before causing confusion and panic. The slaughter began the men woman and children killed alike and their dying screams echoed into the night.

Subaru awoke to screaming outside of the house he tried to get up but felt something around his waist, he lifted the blanket to see Rem contently embracing him in her sleep

Subaru gently shook Rem awake "Rem I hear some disturbing noises from outside let me go check it out"

Subaru got out of bed grabbing the sword however before Subaru could leave Rem grabbed his hand "I'll come with you"

The blanket around Rems shoulders slid off revealing her night gown, Subaru blushed "you can't go outside like that"

Rem blushed as he realised that she wasn't wearing her usual outfit, "I'll get changed so wait for me"

Subaru blushed and turned around to face the wall he could hear the whisper of fabric behind him. Subaru blushed madly

"I'm done" Rem called out as she finished pulling on her maid uniform

The two of them rushed out into the village and saw before them a nightmarish scene Several of the houses were ablaze and there were injured villagers strewn around the ground

Subaru suddenly flashed back to the loops where he had seen this carnage before, he felt dazed, after all he had done to keep it from happening, he suddenly wanted to throw up, once again the villagers were all dying and it was because of him.

A child's scream from somewhere in the village brought Subaru back to reality, dying wouldn't bring them back any more, he would just have to save everyone he could.

Subaru drew his sword and called out to Rem "lets go, we have to stop them"

Rem nodded and followed Subaru into the flaming village

Subaru slashed down a witchfiend that leapt at him and another one slammed into him from the side

Subaru dropped his sword and used his hands to push the muzzle of the snarling witchfiend away but his strength was already waning, he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out for much longer.

Rem screamed Subaru's name from where she was stuck in combat with the rest of the witch cultists but she couldn't get to him. Just as the witchfiend was about to bear down on Subaru a blade of air decapitated the witchfiend and knocked its corpse off Subaru.

Ram jumped down from the roof she had been perched on "as thanks idiot Barslou can call me master Ram from now on"

Subaru got up, grabbed his sword and sarcastically replied "Yes thanks you "master Ram-sama""

Subaru looked over to where Rem was worried but all the witch cultists were on the floor and Rem was happily running over

Subaru looked around seeing no more threats he decided to ask Ram "Are there any more enemies left?"

Ram activated her clairvoyance and when she switched to the sight of the nearest beast she took a moment to register that she was looking at her own back

"Barslou!" was all she could yell before the beast leapt out from behind the house and knocked Subaru over, unprepared for the sudden attack he dropped his sword and the witchfiend dragged Subaru away before either Rem nor Ram could do anything about it.

Rem tried to go after the witchfiend but Ram pulled her back before she could charge into the other hidden witchfiends. The remaining witch fiends stalked out of their hiding places preparing to deal with the oni twins.

Rem flew into a rage brandishing her mace she summoned her horn and rushed the beasts crushing them one by one with her mace. She had finally been able to be with Subaru and then these beasts take him away. Rem mercilessly destroyed all the witchfiends however by the time they went after Subaru, he was no where in sight. Feeling a storm of emotions Rage took control and Rem swore "I will get you back Subaru~kun even at the cost of my life" …

Subaru's vision was hazy, he vaguely recognised that he was being pulled through the woods but he couldn't seem to bring strength into his limbs to stop him self. He tried to struggle but it was no use, even keeping conscious took a massive amount of effort. Vaguely in the back of his mind he thought "I must have gotten a concussion from the impact" however as time went on and the woods flew by he wondered, would he ever see Rem again? Or was his new life, starting from zero in a whole new world, over. A singular tear slid down his cheek as he once again thought of Rem before he lost consciousness and darkness swallowed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: A Devil's capture**

Subaru awoke back in his room inside the mansion with a painful headache. He pushed himself into a sitting position. Even the small movement took a lot of effort causing another bout of pain in his head. Looking around he wondered if everything that had happened was just a dream. He spotted Emilia sitting next to his bed and was about to greet her when he looked into her eyes and realized that they were red. His hands froze in midair. That meant it wasn't a dream. Everything that had happened flashed back into his mind with renewed clarity, everything that had happened was not a dream but rather reality.

Subaru stumbled back out of the bed and fell to the floor. "What do you want with me?"

Satilla smiled coldly "Why to be together with you of course, I want you to be my knight"

Subaru got up his expression dark "I can never forgive you for what you did to my friends_" Subaru choked, their deaths fresh on his mind

"Beatrice, Roswell and Emilia, you took them all away from me. What more do you want from me" Subaru Yelled clenching his fist

Satilla pretended to pout "I got rid of them so we could be together Subaru, after all didn't you say you loved me?"

"I loved Emilia, I want nothing to do with you, a person who could so cold heartedly cut down my friends. I despise you, and I have Rem now" Subaru replied angrily

Satilla's expression turned cold "Oh? So, it that meddling oni's fault? I will return to you once I have disposed of her then, I will not let anyone stand in the way of our love. Remain here until I return"

Satilla got up and prepared to leave

"Wait! Rem has nothing to do with this" Subaru yelled, desperation creeping into his voice

"I shall not let anyone get in the way of our love" Replied Satilla as she stalked out of the room shutting the door

Subaru ran to the door but when Subaru tried to open the door, he realised that it was frozen solid, Subaru slammed into the door but it didn't budge.

"Satilla, I swear if you touch Rem I will kill you!" Subaru screamed through the door ramming the door with his shoulder

Pain coursed through his shoulder but he didn't care… He had to warn Rem.

He fell to his knees, no he couldn't lose Rem too… no…

He screamed in frustration punching the door with all his might. A thin fracture line appeared in the ice on the door but a resounding crack from within his hand told Subaru that he had broken his knuckles. Nursing his hand, he cursed, he decided he had to find another way out, he looked to the window but found that it was also frosted over. He sighed getting out obviously wasn't going to be so easy. He thought of the sword he had used before… If only he had it now, he would be able to break out so easily…

Subaru paced the room… he had to find a way out. But the ice that blocked his exit was no ordinary ice. It was obviously magical even to someone of Subaru's level of magic. Its level of hardness was supernatural and Subaru had no means of breaking through it. Even though he was feeling better he knew that his wound from before wasn't gone. Even back then in top form he couldn't stop Satilla. Not even Roswell or Beatrice could put a scratch on her. What chance did she have?

Subaru looked around for an object to break the window he could use but the only thing he could find was the chair that Satilla had sat in… well it would have to do

Subaru tried to pick up the chair but when he used his injured hand he winced. The chair was made of oak and was too heavy to pick up with one hand. Subaru cursed. Subaru rammed the Window with his shoulder in desperation however the glass didn't even budge.

He knew he had to do something to stop Satilla, he couldn't lose Rem too. He flashed back to the previous loops, the many times he had seen Rem's lifeless body, Rem's suffering and Rem's death. His shut his eyes but the visions continued.

"no… No… NO…" Subaru covered his eyes but Rem's lifeless body, Rem's bloody corpse Rems final smile. Rem freeing him from the archbishop's chains with her last breath of life.

Subaru snapped

Waves of darkness rolled off of Subaru.

A foreboding aura shimmered around him.

The darkness magic he had never been able to control before now bent before his rage.

The room began to dim, the lights went out and the sunlight coming through the window seemed distant.

His eyes glowed with the darkness of the abyss

A dark flame began to burn around him thawing the ice that sealed him in

In his rage Subaru once again punched the window but this time it cracked, he punched it again and the glass shattered, along with the ice that had coated it.

Leaping through the broken window he landed in the court yard The grass withered where ever he stepped as he slowly walked towards the woods.

Subaru's consciousness was in a dark place, floating in the endless dark abyss of his mind. He felt disconnected. He vaguely understood what he was doing but he felt like he was in a daze. He felt the pain and rage that controlled him but he felt disconnected as if he was watching a movie at a cinema, seeing everything through a dark haze. He though of Rem's eyes, the depth of the blue eyes that he felt as though he could lose himself in. Her hair, the blue, rippling and calming like water. Suddenly he realised that he had things to do. Rem was in danger.

He was jolted back to his body, once again in control. The darkness around him faded leaving no signs of his burst of power.

Subaru felt drained but he knew that he had to go after Satilla. He had to warn Rem. Subaru sprinted towards the village hoping that he wouldn't be too late.

The village was left the same way as when he had left it except the fires had been extinguished. Subaru sighed in relief but then he noticed how quiet it was. It was as if the village was abandoned. He jogged over to the village leaders house only to find the roof caved in. Subaru paled.

"Rem!... Ram!. Are you there?!" Subaru yelled into the rubble.

"Over here" came Ram's weakened voice from where she was pinned under a wooden beam. Her pink hair distinctly showing among the gray and brown of the rubble.

"What happened?" Subaru asked as he tried to lift the wooden beam. after several tries he was able to budge it so Ram could slide out.

Subaru picked Ram up and leaned her against the remains of a wall

"are you ok?" Subaru asked worriedly

"Rem went after you…. "Ram coughed

"Satilla attacked and…" Ram coughed up blood

"Wait Ram don't push your self" Subaru instructed in a worried voice

"Found that Rem wasn't here… She left me here to deliver a message. Come to the mansion or Rem dies" Ram coughed

Ram's eyes closed

"No Ram, Stay with me Ram. No don't die on me" Subaru yelled franticly

Ram peeked open one of here eyes in exhaustion "What are you yelling about…. Barslou? I'm just going to sleep, wake me up when you've brought Rem back"

Subaru was relieved to see the mischievous gleam that although dulled still gleamed in her eyes

Ram slumped into unconsciousness

After carrying Ram to an intact house nearby and laying her down on the bed Subaru reflected on what Ram had told her. Rem must have gone to rescue him which meant she was still in danger. Steeling his resolve Subaru decided that he would no longer live the life of a NEET like he had back in his own world. He wouldn't let Rem die in the way she had in the countless loops before this. He would save Rem and stop Satilla… he had to.

Speaking to Ram's unconscious form Subaru swore "I will bring her back, no matter what, even if it may cost me my life. rest easy Ram."

Subaru entered the ruins of what use to be a house, he walked over to where the bedroom he had slept in would have been and searched the rubble for the blue sword. After a few minutes of searching he found the sapphire blade. The blade almost seemed to glow and as he gripped the blade he felt a sense of resolve envelope him. returning to Ram's sleeping form he took one last look at her before steeling himself and taking off into the night.

In her slumber Ram could still remember the night before, she couldn't stop Rem from taking off after Subaru. Rem had been rasher than usual leaving before she could say anything. Rem was the world to her but she knew that it was her duty as a member of Roswell's household to hep with the evacuation of the remaining villagers. Just as the evacuation wagons were about to leave disaster struck. Satilla showed up in person. Bidding the villagers to escape Ram tried to fight the witch herself, but without her horn her magic was too weak. Her blades of wind could not penetrate Satilla's defences and out of mana and options she was sent crashing through the roof of the house where Subaru had found her. Satilla collapsed the house and leaving her for dead as she went off in search for her true target. The blue haired Oni… the one who had stolen Subaru's heart from her…

Rem dashed towards the mansion at full speed ignoring the branches that she plowed through thinking of nothing other than rescuing Subaru. The witchfiend was probably taking Subaru back to the mansion where Satilla was. She had to stop her before it was too late. Rem stopped in a forest clearing… something was off. Her oni instincts screamed for her to jump so she leaped out of the way just a huge ice crystal shot out of the ground impaling the air where she had just been. Rem spotted Satilla on the other side of the clearing her. Eyes glowing with hatred Rem landed on her feet and whipped out her mace decimating a nearby tree. Splinters flew everywhere as Rem whipper the mace back around at Satilla's head. Had it been anyone else the blow would have been fatal, decapitating the target but Satilla merely smiled blocking the fatal blow with a pillar of ice.

Rem knew she couldn't defeat Satilla with brute force, Even Roswell couldn't manage that. So, using her mace as a distraction she summoned a massive crystal of ice and sent it at Satilla the same instant that the mace was blocked. Satilla sensing the attack at the last minute dashed out of the way barley dodging the ice crystal that sank its self into the ground she had been standing on mere moments ago.

Rem closed her eyes and summoned her horn. Using her oni powers she began absorbing mana from the air around her. Dozens of ice shards formed around her glowing form and all aimed them selves at Satilla. As Rem absorbed more mana more ice shards appeared, dozens turned to hundreds, hundreds turned to thousands, she didn't stop until the entire forest glade was filled with deadly blades of ice. Her eyes opened, gleaming with a bloodthirsty and murderous intent. She swung her mace at the witch and all the ice crystals shot at her. The ice shards came down like rain relentless and seemingly endless, hundreds upon hundreds assaulting the silver haired half elf. However, she didn't receive even so much as a scratch. Once the storm of ice blades cleared Rem stumbled. She had used all the mana in the nearby swath of forest but her attack hadn't killed her, not even wounded her. The only sign of her attack was a small scratch on her cheek which had began to bleed. Satilla sucked her teeth in annoyance and summoned chained of enchanted ice. The chains leapt for the exhausted Rem and the exhausted oni unable to even roll out of the way was bound and captured. Just as Satilla was about to finish her opponent her magic warned her that Subaru had escaped.

Satilla forced her self to refrain from killing the oni. She knew that it was the only way that she could bait Subaru back. Instead she encased the blue haired maid in an ice crystal which sank into the ground awaiting her to resummons it.

Encased by ice and losing consciousness Rems vision began to fade. "Oh, so I have been defeated… I'm sorry Subaru~kun" she said before darkness overtook her. a singular tear remained frozen on her cheek, a sign of her resignation.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: A friend in need**

Back in the capital the Felix was taking his lunch break. Being a royal candidate's attendee was a difficult job but the opportunities and treatment that came with it was enough to offset many of the negative impacts. As Felix drank his tea in the courtyard he realised that for the third time that day he was worried. Despite Subaru's promise to keep in touch and Emilia's obligation to report as an royal candidate, it had been almost a week since anyone had heard of anyone from the Roswell estate. Roswell himself had been excused from a meeting and had not been heard of since. With the destruction of the white whale the possibility of a messenger going missing had decreased significantly and although Subaru was supposed to come back for gate healing he had not showed up at the appointed time the day prior. Felix knew that he may be worried for nothing but after the huge commotion that had just happened at the Roswell estate Felix's instincts told him that something was up. Felix trusted Subaru and knew he was a capable person however he also knew that even the most capable of people could be taken out. Felix shook his head and finished his tea. He had been distracted for so long that it had gone cold. Felix walked back into the mansion, he had many other duties to attend to but when he finished them he promised he would ask Crusch to see if anything new had been discovered and that if they didn't hear from the Roswell estate by the next morning he would ask for permission to go in person.

Back at the Roswell Estate Subaru was hiding in the wood outside the mansion grounds. The mansion was still but Subaru knew that Rem was inside. Unsheathing his sword Subaru decided to go and try to rescue her stealthily. He knew that his chances of staying incognito were slim but he decided that he would take the chance as he didn't have much of a chance in a direct confrontation. Although the servants entrance wasn't exactly hidden Subaru decided that it would certainly be better than the front door.

Unfortunately, the front stairwell was the only way to the second floor so Subaru decided to search the first floor here. The house seemed no different from before aside from the thin lair of dust that accumulated from the lack of daily cleaning. The rooms were in their usual condition, well kept but showing no signs of life. After searching the dozens of empty guest rooms on the first floor Subaru checked Roswell's office bracing himself Subaru pulled the door open brandishing his blade. The room was empty and inhabited. Closing the door silently behind him Subaru proceeded to check the basement. The stairwell down was cold just like before but when he got to the room at the bottom the place where a once solid doorway stood there was not just a pile of rubble and an empty doorway. Subaru walked through the door ready to fight but what he saw at the center of the room chilled him to the bone. It was like the witch was gripping his heart again but this time not in a literal matter but rather in a symbolic fashion. Rem's small form was present in the middle of the room encased in a massive monolith of ice. Subaru ignoring the danger rushed at the ice prison swinging his sword at it. The monolith of ice shattered raining ice down around the room. Rem's form fell from her position in the ice crystal and dropping his sword Subaru leapt to catch her. Rem fell right into Subaru's arms her form small and cold in chains of ice. Subaru felt tears of relief sliding down his face. Grabbing his sword Subaru cut the chains from rems limbs and lay her against a wall. Subaru sheathed his sword and picked Rem up about to carry her out of the room when he realised that their exit had been caved in. Subaru swore at him self for not being more careful. Once again leaning Rem against the wall he went to examine the door way. Unlike Satilla's previous traps the exit was not sealed by ice but rather the ceiling its self. The sword wouldn't be able to dispel this. Ramming his shoulder against the rubble the tried to move it but the rubble didn't so much as budge. Subaru returned to where Rem lay and sat down next to her on the floor. Rems sleeping form seemed so peaceful that he smiled. But after a while he realised that her cheeks were flushed. Putting his hand to her forehead Subaru realised that Rem was burning up. Subaru felt so stupid. Rem had been in the ice prison for so long how could she not be cold? He started to panic. Would he be the one who would end up killing Rem? Rem's unconscious body shivered. Subaru put his butler uniforms jacket over Rem's shoulders and looked around for anything else he could use but the room was empty.

Subaru knew that if he didn't do anything soon there would be danger of hypothermia and death. Subaru's mind raced, what could he do? As his mind raced over the possibilities at his disposal he blushed.

Body Heat.

Knowing that he didn't have any choice he held Rem close to his side covering both of them with his coat. Rems body was cold against him. Holding her like this the unconscious oni seemed so small, cold and fragile. He could feel her heart beating against him. Subaru stared, the more he looked the more he realised how beautiful Rem really was.

His gaze moved towards her lips, Subaru blushed but unable to resist as if being pulled by some invisible string he touched his lips to hers.

Rems lips were small. Smooth and warm.

No. They were burning hot.

Subaru knew then that Rem was in danger. Being frozen for so long and then being thawed, Subaru embraced Rem tightly, he couldn't stand the thought of losing her again. This time permanently.

Rem's eyes opened to her hero in tears embracing her. She had felt cold but seeing Subaru embrace her like that she felt like she was warming up from the inside. She stroked Subaru's cheek.

"what's wrong.. Subaru~kun?" Rem asked her voice full of concern.

Subaru opened his eyes to see a pair of blue eyes looking back at his. He embraced her even tighter and once again wept, but this time it was tears of joy.

Rem patted Subaru's head and enjoyed the way his hair felt against her hand, she giggled

Rem shivered

Subaru pressed his forehead against Rem's, it was burning how.

Rem's face was flushed and her breather shallow. She might have recovered consciousness but she was still in grave danger.

There in the basement of the mansion Subaru and Rem huddled, their breath white in the frosty air. The two embraced each other losing consciousness. He knew that it was in vain but just as his vision faded into darkness Subaru whispered "help…."

A few hours prior

Outside the night had already passed, Felix could no longer wait. The silence from the mansion had worried Crusch as well so reluctantly she game Felix permission to visit Roswell's mansion along with Wilhelm.

As the dragon carriage headed towards the mansion it came across a group of wagons. Recognising one of the drivers from the village Felix stopped to question the evacuation. After hearing the villagers story Felix realised how grave the situation at the mansion must be.

"Wilhelm! We must go back to the capital. If it really is Satilla we have to warn lady Crusch and get reinforcements!" Felix instructed Wilhelm

"I will continue onto the mansion on my own. Please warn Lady Crusch and bring reinforcements as soon as possible" Wilhelm Replied unsaddling one of the two dragon runners pulling their carriage.

Wilhelm checked his two swords and saddled the dragon runner. "I am still in Subaru's debt, HE is the one who gave me the chance to avenge my wife. I will go to assist him, please bring appropriate reinforcements as soon as you can." Mounting the dragon runner Wilhelm rode off before Felix could protest, much less stop him.

"Well he is called 'the sword demon' for a reason" Felix muttered to him self as he prepared the carriage for his return to the capital.

The village was silent as Wilhelm rode between the houses

Looking around Wilhelm discovered the injured Ram Resting in one of the intact houses. Recognising the pink haired maid Wilhelm woke her up with gentle shaking. Ram opened her eyes with a groan and recognising Wilhelm she asked him for his assistance.

After Explaining the predicament to Wilhelm, Ram pleaded Wilhelm for his help and wanting to repay his debt to Subaru Wilhelm agreed.

Despite her injuries Ram demanded to go along and help rescue her sister.

Seeing no other option Wilhelm gave in, Helping Ram onto his Dragon runner

Once they were both mounted Wilhelm shook the reins riding towards the Mansion

The mansion looked surprisingly normal aside from a broken window and a dead patch of grass on the lawn. Drawing his sword Wilhelm opened the front door

"Oh My, how rude of you to enter without knocking first" Satilla purred as she descended the main staircase in the entry hall

Sensing danger Wilhelm grabbed Ram around the waist and leapt backwards. Sure enough several icicles imbedded them selves in the floor where Wilhelm was just standing.

Drawing his second sword Wilhelm ran at Satilla. Satilla anticipating the movement shot several icicles at him. Without even so much as a pause Wilhelm deflected the projectiles, knocking them aside with his sword.

Seeing Wilhelm covering the distance between them so quickly Satilla summoned a pillar of ice from the ground.

Sensing danger Wilhelm leapt aside, barely dodging the pillar that impaled the space where he had been occupying seconds before.

Upon landing Wilhelm once again ran at Satilla

Out of options Satilla summoned a wall of ice to block Wilhelm from getting any closer.

Almost as if ignoring gravity, the old man leapt over the wall which was several meters high

Landing in a crouch he slashed his short sword upwards at Satilla's neck

Blocking the sword with a ice blade Satilla stepped backwards, overwhelmed by the strength in the swing.

Satilla sent another dozen icicles at Wilhelm but he was too fast, dashing to the side, the icicles that could have been fatal imbedded them selves in the wall behind him.

Satilla shot several more icicles but Ram slashed them out of the air with her wind

Frustrated Satilla realised that she couldn't defeat Wilhelm.

Deciding that she had no choice she decided to escape

Running up the stairs Satilla once again summoned a wall of ice behind her.

This time however she called back. You can chase me but I don't think that boy will survive much longer in the frozen basement. Without help I'm sure both the demon and the boy will soon die from the cold.

Unsure of weather what the witch said was true Wilhelm decided to prioritise making sure Subaru was safe. Ram lead Wilhelm down the stair to the basement but where the door once stood, there was only a mass of rubble and ice.

Asking Ram to stand back Wilhelm prepared to use the Astria Family's sword play. Holding the sword in front of him Wilhelm Charged it with mana from the atmosphere around him, the blade began to glow in a brilliance that could blind the eyes.

Wilhelm unleashed the mana in a flood of destructive power at the rubble disintegrating the debris blocking the entrance.

Once the dust cleared Wilhelm spotted Subaru laying against the wall in a tight embrace with the blue haired Demon. The two looked almost peaceful if it wasn't for their flushed faces and laboured breathing. Ram wept tears of relief upon seeing her sisters face.

Picking the two of them up Wilhelm brought the two onto the mansion lawn letting them bathe in the afternoon sunlight. There in the afternoon sun the boy from another world, And the blue haired Oni lay together peacefully on the green lawn of Roswell manor.


End file.
